S&M
by The Fan Dancer
Summary: A dark story of how Videl and Gohan became a couple.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is a dark Videl/Gohan story that will go AU at times. I will not follow the story of the anime closely, but I will concentrate more on the relationship between them. Set after Gohan becomes SS2, and at the end of the Buu saga, the story will contain mainly sex, some of it verging on the non con, with acute undertones of D&S. Oh, and Videl still has braids! Enjoy!

I am not a native speaker, so I could very much use the services of a beta reader. If anyone has the time and will, I would be grateful!

Prologue

She tried to move to the side, but, as always he was stronger and faster, and his fist connected with her jaw sending her spiraling through the crisp evening air. The blood was thick and salty in her mouth, bringing forth more nausea and dizziness. She knew, though, that there was no time to waste and tried pushing herself up before _he_ struck again, although deep down she knew she would never make it in time.

And then he was bending over her broken figure, pulling her up by the braids, the new deeply burning sensation adding up to the pain of her already bruised and battered body. The other hand came under her chin, forcing it up to meet his cold stare, and she shuddered as Gohan's cold, uncaring eyes bored into hers.

_Please_ - she whispered, hating herself for the fear that was etched into her voice – _please, no more! No more for today!_

_You are weak_ – he whispered back, with a cruel disdain – _I don't even know why I am wasting my time on you, silly, pathetic girl._

_Please! _- She chocked, not knowing herself what she was asking for_._

For a few second none of them said anything, as he continued to study her carefully, taking in the disheveled hair, the bloody mouth and the bruises and cuts that were visible though the tears in her training gear. His gaze lingered over the visible skin of the side of one breast, and he felt himself starting to get hard.

There was something about her vulnerability that he found absolutely intoxicating. He knew he could do whatever he wanted with her, to her, and the mere idea woke up something in him that he feared, something feral and primal that he always pushed down and tried to nip in the bud, because he knew that if he didn't, he would never be able to regain control again.

Gohan let go of her hair and watched in silence as she crashed again onto the rocky soil. He flicked a magic bean towards her immobile body, before powering up and blasting into the starry sky.

They both knew that the next evening he would be back for more training.

Videl mumbled in her sleep something that sounded suspiciously like a curse as her hand felt around for the damn alarm clock. Unfortunately, by the time she did find it, she was mostly awake and _begrudgingly ready for a new day. Throwing the blankets aside, she made her way into the spacious adjourning bathroom and under the hot shower that had always been her guilty pleasure. It felt good to just linger under the steams, to feel the dull aching and stiffness go away. The senzu beans always did wonders for the wounds, but they weren't as effective when it came to soreness._

_Videl closed her eyes as she worked some more of the shampoo into her hair, pleased at the way it gently curled under her fingers. She always saw herself as a tom boy, but she still had to admit that she had a woman's vanity when it came to her tresses. It was her only vanity, and not a big one, but it still shamed her that she could derive so much pain from __something__ so frivolous._

_And as she went about getting ready for school, Videl did her best to avoid the one thought that had been nagging her ever since the tournament. She would not confront __him,__ she would not even think about the subject other than in those two training hours per day that they had, she would not admit anything was out of place or weird, or __scary.__ And at school she will try to act as normally as possible. Because NOTHING was wrong. Nothing at all._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reviewing! I am not happy at all about how this chapter turned out, too short for my liking and sort of "chopped". I will have to re-write the story once I finish it and get it off my system, so to speak.

Gue22, if you could leave me your e-mail address, I will be most grateful! Thank you for your kind offer!

She knew he was watching her, even if the rest of the world was oblivious to the way in which his eyes seemed to burn holes on her back. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he was affecting her, more and more each day, and how much she was truly fighting the urge to get up and just run. She was Videl, the protector of the city, a warrior in her own right and … uff, whom was she fooling? She was a pathetic excuse for a warrior, a doll easily breakable by anyone truly _strong._ By anyone like Goten.

She had been so excited when he had offered to help her train some more, after Buu's defeat, although, frankly, she didn't know why exactly he'd be willing to do so. Yes, there was a lot of obvious attraction between them, a teenage crush was clearly in the making, although none of them would admit anything at that point, but sparring with her sounded like no challenge to the teenage boy. A simple move of his finger could easily obliterated her, he knew it, and she knew it, and yet, yet he offered, out of his free will, and she was too excited to bother asking herself too much why.

It started usually enough, with him throwing an easy punch, then her blocking it and countering the assault, with the usual good natured Gohan apologizing when he hit too hard, and helping her out whenever a strike sent her ass on the ground. But imperceptibly, ever so slowly, his reactions and demeanor changed a bit day by day, till "I am sorry, Videl, are you all right?" changed to "Get your ass up, weakling!", till getting a punch in was impossible as it was avoiding being hit by one. He would beat her up, screaming at her about what a disgrace she was, and how she couldn't even defend herself, let alone anyone else, and constantly throwing in her face the beating she had received during the tournament. She went through all the response stages – anger, denial, pain, rebellion – and by the time acceptance set in, he had also ended a change cycle that took him from a kind loving boy to a cruel, scary man.

To make matters a whole lot of complicated that side of Gohan was only displayed during their _training._ Schizophrenically, the next day at school he would be charmingly sweet and naïve, easily embarrassed, still strong and good and kind, and he would shyly ask for permission to carry her books around, giving her puppy eyes and being embarrassed by any mentioning of anything remotely sexual.

Facing him in school after he had lost it and beat her to an inch of her life for the first time had been the most disconcerting things that Videl had ever been through. She was expecting at least an apology, if not more, some groveling at her feet for what he had done to her the previous night. Instead she got a Gohan that acted like _that _never happened, like her blood hadn't been on his knuckles less than 12 hours before. It really threw her off balance and left her stunned for the better part of the classes, before rage hit her like a wall of bricks and she grabbed his arm and dragged him out, of the classroom, under the befuddled eyes of their peers and the teacher. And down the high schools halls they were going, her fury propelling her forward, him allowing her to pull him along, and she pushed him hard into a locker shoving her finger at his perplexed face and …

_Flashback:_

"What was yesterday all about, Gohan?" she questioned in a much higher pitch voice than she would have liked.

He blinked a couple of times, and gave her a sheepish look.

"What do you mean, Videl?"

"What the hell is wrong with you that you have to ask? You know what I am talking about!", she countered, her fists now balled next to her in rage.

"I have no idea what are you talking about, are you ok?", his voice was as soft as usual and filled with concern. "Mrs. Yamako really doesn't like it when students aren't paying attention, let alone when they go out of the classroom without permission, we should head back"

"I don't care about Mrs. Yamako, I need some explanation! Why did you …. ", she trailed off not really knowing what she could ask. Why did he hit her – they were sparring. What did he hit so hard – that would automatically admit she was weak, and she wasn't ready to say it out loud even though she was painfully aware of that fact. So she asked the only thing that she could ask:

"Why didn't you stop?"

Gohan's demeanor changed unperceivable. To an untrained eye he looked like he was still the harmless kid, being bullied and questioned by the daughter of the strongest man alive, but Videl picked up on the sudden change of energies, of the subtle way his aura varied, the minuscule twitch in her eyebrows. She knew the signs and her chin raised in defiance as she prepared to hear an answer she knew she would not like much.

"Because the enemy never stops!", he replied, his finger coming up to tap the tip of the nose. "And neither will I", he completed before turning away from her and blasting away through a near by open window, school class now forgotten.

Videl just watched him leave, her heart aching with a pain she had never felt before.

End Flashback

It had been the only time they had ever addressed the issue, and as more and more time flew, Videl became grateful for it. Her life, mirroring that of Gohan, was split in two, the happy, carefree high school one in which her _sensei _was a sweet innocent boy, and the training one in which she would get her ass kicked by a cold, uncaring man.

And now, almost three months into it, she could feel the worlds shift again, as his eyes bore into her back, carelessly giving her _that look _in broad daylight. She could feel the darkness of her nights with Gohan taking over the days as well, slowly, oh, so maddeningly slow. The hairs on her back were standing up, as the victim she knew she was, was recognizing the hunter he was. Her breath sped up, and she shivered with horror as she noticed her nipples getting hard. Something hot coiled in her belly and started to spread down the legs, rending them liquid. She closed her eyes in resignation. She wasn't looking forward to that night's training.


	3. Chapter 3

And then, the dreams started. Deep, hot, disturbing dreams, that left her panting in fear and screaming into the night. They would be sparring as usual, and he would punch and kick, and never stop, not even after her her bones were turned to mush, and her skin was torn apart. She knew she was dead, and that she shouldn't feel anything anymore, not the pain, not the unbearable terror, and yet, she did, and it was a never ending, soul wrenching spiral of torture and despair. Breathlessly, she would awake, drenched in sweat and tears, her eyes still mad with terror, and she would spend hours upon hours watching TV, to afraid of going back to sleep, lest they should start again.

Tonight, was no different. After a long, boring day, she had met Gohan in the evening, trained with him for hours, came home and washed up, did her homework, and went to bed, only to be shook awake by her nightmare. Every now and then, she would have a good night, allowing her to re-charge her depleted sleep reserves, but those were few and far in between. Her stress level rose a bit more every day, and the higher it got, the more she dreamed, and the less she could focus during the daytime. Gohan was relentless in his training sessions, and she was starting to fear him more and more. After all, perhaps her dreams were prophetic, and not just the product of a tired and stressed mind. Maybe he WILL kill her at some point. His darkness was growing slowly, but constantly, taking over his whole persona, day by day.

Videl shook her head, trying to push those thoughts aside. She needed one good night away from her hectic life, but she could see no way of getting it. It wasn't just the school, and training and Gohan – people depended on her to keep them safe.

Giving in to a sudden thought, Miss Satan quickly changed out f her Pjs into a comfortable pair of jeans and a hoodie, and, opening the wide windows, jumped on the damp grass next to the pavement. She needed a good walk, and she hoped the crispy air of the early morning would help her clear her mind.

She felt something was wrong a split second to late. Her tired brain send the message to her limbs, but, before they could react, something shattered against her skull, and she fell to her knees, dimly aware of something hot bursting down her back and face.

"Damn, look at that bitch bleedin'", the tall guy with the green Mohawk, shouted towards his shorter, stout friend. His partner didn't reply though, to busy to size up their pray.

"Me first or you first?", the tall one inquired in a sleazy voice. "I should be first, man, you went the last time. And I did the smacking, too."

"Shut the fuck up", the other man replied, as he bend down and started cutting off Videl's clothing. "Next time, don't hit them that fucking hard, I don't like it when I can't see their faces".

Videl's fog was lifting up. She heard them talking, but she didnt understand what they were saying. She could feel hands groping at her exposed body, and then a tongue disgustingly slobbering on her chest. It was the impulse her mind finally needed to snap back into fighting mode. Her hand squeezed into a fist on its own, and slammed into the body on top of her. Thankfully, it went flying through the air, and she jumped to her feet, ready to fight, but before she could regain all her senses completely, she felt something cold and hot at the same time sliding into her back. Videl felt blood pooling in her mouth, and knew she had been stabbed. She could still make out vaguely the shape of her attackers, but she was too weak to do anything but fall and fall, into a never ending abyss. But before she was swallowed completely, she could feel two strong arms encircling her, and the comforting hardness of a masculine chest, protecting her.

The next morning:

The beep-ing would not stop. Videl tried to reach out to stop the infernal noise, but her hand was uncustomary heavy. Cautiously, she opened the eyes, only to be met with a glare of light streaming directly into her face. Groaning, she turned her face to the side, trying to avoid the too bright light, only to be met with the sight of a spotlessly white wall. "Wait a minute", she thought, "my room is blue". Her eyes wandered about, just as the last night's memories came rushing back. It hadn't been a dream, and, apparently, she was in a hospital room.

And she was not alone. She knew he was there by smell alone, and she knew he would not hurt her.

He was by her bed site, watching her carefully and tenderly. Gently, he touched her hand, and smiled slightly, tenderly, and she felt something in her heart flutter at the protective gesture.

"Thank you", she whispered.

"You are very welcome", he whispered back, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I am so glad I found you in time. What is your name?"


End file.
